


分手予行惊吓

by Jess_a_curtain



Category: Mikatsuru - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_a_curtain/pseuds/Jess_a_curtain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>标题随便起的（）<br/>R18<br/>分手炮设定<br/>在papapa的过程复合了</p><p>是的所以我只是单纯炖个肉<br/>眼镜西装表现有，现paro</p>
            </blockquote>





	分手予行惊吓

三日月从邮箱里拿出一张明信片。  
“分手吧，三日月。  
今晚我们在老地方再见最后一次。  
——鹤丸国永“  
三日月楞了楞，被带有鹤丸飘逸字迹的黑白明信片弄得一头雾水。是鹤丸新研究出的恶作剧么？不过三日月知道，鹤丸的恶作剧从来都是无伤大雅的，绝不会轻易拿自己的感情随便开玩笑。在这之后，即便是在准备t大的答辩论文时也心不在焉，整个下午过去了面前的手提电脑屏幕上只有寥寥的几个字。  
不必说，自己的恋人无缘无故提出分手，他怎么可能能集中精神。  
……其实恋人大概也说不上。

两个人是在大一的新生联谊会上认识的。三日月那天穿着一身黑色的剪裁得当的西装，勾勒出精瘦的全身。窄窄的领带给他平添了几分俊逸，线条明快的下巴配以举世无双的嵌有新月的蓝色双眸，黑色细边的眼镜更是锦上添花。一进入会场几乎就收获了全场女性的秋波。随着舞会的进程，不断有被同伴怂恿过来的羞红着脸的女孩子邀请他跳舞。然而都被他微笑着婉拒了。  
总不能跟人家说自己不会跳舞吧。  
于是他挑选了角落里吧台的一个空闲的雅间，向调酒师要了杯普通的柠檬茶之后就躲进了里面。掀开帘子，将高脚杯放上桌子时，眼前突然出现了一双纤细的手——  
“哇……哈哈哈哈，被吓到了吗？“  
三日月警戒心全开，多年修习剑道的反应让他下意识地用手肘向后顶去，但是却扑了个空。自己的手肘被对方骤然收回的手来了招以柔克刚，反倒是自己的手臂被对方钳制住了。  
“真是的，不过吓一下而已么。“对方不满地放开了三日月。”不过我也很意外，像你这样的大花瓶原来学过也剑道吗？反应不错。“话语中也是不加掩饰地表达了自己的想法。  
三日月转过身来，却看见了一个比自己稍矮的雪白色青年。对，雪白色。雪白色的头发，雪白色的肌肤，雪白色的西装，除了眼镜的黑框，黑色衬衫和领带，樱桃色的嘴唇，以及那双璀璨的金色双瞳以外，这个青年其他地方似乎不带一点其他的色素。  
雪白色的青年端详了三日月片刻，突然缩近了两人之间的距离，仰起头注视着三日月的眼睛。”新月……“  
“请问您为什么要突然吓唬我呢?”三日月虽然被眼前这个古灵精怪的人打了个措手不及，但是他的涵养使得他并没有恼火。反而，他发现，眼前的这个雪团子的眼睛是纯粹的金色，不带一丝杂质。秀气的面庞，如同天鹅一样优雅修长的脖颈，相比于评价“帅气”，“漂亮”这个词或者是更好的修饰词，但是他又不带一点阴柔气息。  
“没啊，看你在那群女生面前波澜不惊的样子，觉得太无趣了。感觉你受惊的样子一定很好玩。”对方却给了这样一个完全不算理由的理由。”你是因为躲她们才到这里的吧……”  
三日月点了点头。  
“我也是，“不等三日月邀请，白发青年不客气地坐进了他对面的椅子上。”不过像你这样的大众情人喝这个也太掉价了吧。不如来杯酒？“  
说着，他从外面的吧台里点了一大瓶酒。”算我请你的，你叫什么名字？”  
三日月的指尖轻轻摩挲着酒瓶上的烫金字，“三日月宗近。”  
“三日月，嗯，和你挺搭的。“对方利索地拔开了红酒的软木塞，”鹤丸国永。“  
“哈哈哈，和你也很相称。你这身白色很像仙鹤。”三日月对鹤丸并没有什么恶感，除了要忌惮好像会随时出招吓人这样的怪癖。  
“你说话的语气还真像个老爷爷。”  
“是吗，如此甚好。“三日月举起了自己的酒杯向鹤丸致礼。”Cheers。”  
“Cheers。“

时钟敲响了十一点。  
三日月感到有些醉意，然而他面前的鹤丸早已被醉倒。无奈之下，他只能选择鹤丸带回了自己的公寓。将鹤丸放到沙发上的时候，三日月才发现鹤的手臂腰身似乎比起自己来还要小上一号；衬衫领口松开，精致的锁骨在米黄色的灯光下泛着珍珠般的光泽。樱桃色的嘴唇和嫣红的脸颊因酒精的刺激而变得娇艳欲滴。也许是因为酒精的作用，面对眼前这香艳一幕，从来不对任何一个人动摇感情的三日月感到一股燥热袭击而来，意识过来后赶紧收敛心神。”鹤丸?”  
鹤丸不满地扭动了一下腰肢，然后从沙发上勉强坐了起来。“这，这是哪里？”  
“我家。你家在哪里，我送你回去。“三日月弯腰想在茶几上捡起钥匙，却从后面被鹤丸抱住了腰。”啊……头好晕，我不想回去了，能借宿么。”  
糟糕。  
三日月感觉自己的欲望随着鹤丸一声无意识的呻吟快要决堤而出。他想甩开鹤丸的手，却被鹤丸用横在自己小腹间的手臂敏感地捕捉到了变化。“哟，原来你对我有这种想法啊。”  
鹤丸将呆愣的三日月拉回沙发上，强迫他面向自己。  
“可以的唷。”

之后就是疯狂的一个夜晚。

再之后两人就莫名其妙地开始了这种在每周五晚上的同居关系。一开始是鹤丸主动来找三日月，随着时间的流逝，三日月开始逐渐地掌握主导权。  
一直持续到了收到这封明信片之前。

“老地方，就是鹤丸的公寓吧。“  
来应门的鹤丸看见三日月的到来，还是如同往日一般的轻松微笑，好像那封明信片不是他寄出的一样。”你来了。“  
三日月不语，那封在衣服口袋里的明信片硌得他生疼。

“为什么，要寄那封明信片给我。”  
三日月剥去了鹤丸的衬衫，用手指轻轻挑逗着鹤丸雪白肌肤上的两点红色梅花，他知道鹤丸喜欢这样。果不其然，鹤丸细碎的喘息就沿着那上扬的唇线泄出。”哈啊……因为……因为，这个梦该醒了。你……你接受了继续留在t大深造的邀请，我也在外面找到……啊……工作。“听着这样拙劣的说辞，三日月被长久以来鹤丸的顺从所培养出来的嗜虐心开始爆发，他将几近用完了的润滑剂毫不留情地直接流进了鹤丸的臀间褶皱之中，然后在鹤丸的惊呼声中手指灵活地探了进去，恶意地直到里面的敏感点才将润滑剂涂抹开来。鹤丸收到这样残暴的刺激，眼角滴落了点点生理泪水。  
“因为这样想要离开我了吗？“鹤丸的泪水加上下了决心的事实让三日月感到很不安。他这时才发现，月光失去了仙鹤的衬托是那么的冰冷以及暗淡。现在唯一能做的，就是尽量挽留这只仙鹤了吧，让他彻底沉沦在月光的海洋之中，无法自拔。  
“既然这样的话，就不要看到我了。“三日月拾起旁边的领带，不顾鹤丸的阻挠，蒙上了他的双眼。将他的背部紧贴自己的前胸，开始抚慰鹤丸的前端，后面的手指也紧接着增添到了两根。失去了视野保护的鹤丸似乎变得更加敏感，双重的快感让他只能无力地瘫软在三日月的怀中，但是他却紧咬牙根，将腻人的声音生生地咽了回去。  
“哈哈哈，真是固执呢，看来你一点都不喜欢我呢，最后一次了也不让我享受你的哀吟吗？”鹤丸的沉默让三日月的大脑几乎要爆炸了。他一点都不想失去这只仙鹤。一点也不。于是他欲擒故纵地抽离了鹤丸，“既然这样，你也大概不需要我了吧。”  
温柔地揭开鹤丸眼前的屏障，在他愕然的注视中，轻轻地在他额头上印上一吻。“如此甚好，我喜欢你，但是现在只能遗憾地说再见了。”  
三日月捡起地上的衣服，缓缓走向门口。一步，两步，三步，三日月心中随着步数的增加开始忐忑起来。万一鹤丸不再挽留，那么自己该怎么办。  
在他的手搭上门把手的前一秒，他感受到了鹤丸的温度从他背后传来，他的眼泪沿着三日月的脊骨而下，在地面溅起一朵水花。“不要这样吓我。不……不要走。”  
三日月嘴角勾起一个微笑。转过身来将鹤丸再次扑倒在被褥之中。  
“让我不要走就没有一点表示么。“  
鹤丸的脸颊瞬间浮现一层樱红色，像滴落热水的品红染料一样快速荡漾开来。”嗯……三，三日月，我……我喜欢你。“  
最后几个音节细如蚊呐。  
“听不到呢。不过很快你就会学会怎样大声表达了哟。”  
三日月将鹤丸的双腿反折到他胸前，然后埋进自己的凶器。  
“呀……“尽管早已经熟悉这种异物侵入的感觉，鹤丸还是忍不住缩了缩内壁。正在没入的感觉沿着神经一点一点地传入鹤丸的大脑，将他最后的羞耻心与理智彻底击破。到达某一点时，鹤丸的内壁绞得更紧了，娇吟也像窗外的暴雨一般倾斜而下，在三日月的耳旁激荡开来。  
“嗯……三日月……不要……慢一点……”  
“这种情况下还要叫我三日月么。“  
鹤丸狠狠地瞪了三日月一眼，经过金色眼眸里的迷离和某种感情过滤，只化作了一个情人间表示娇嗔的眼神。  
“你个……老流氓。“  
“嗯……不对。”  
三日月放缓了动作，只是轻轻磨蹭着那凸起的一点。鹤丸紧紧闭上了眼睛，拼命摇着头，双臂环绕上三日月的后颈，腿也违背着主人的意愿勾上了三日月的后腰，想要索取更多。  
“……宗近。“  
恍惚间，鹤丸无意识地喃喃道。  
“这才是乖孩子。“  
鹤丸一瞬间惊醒过来，回忆着刚才甜腻的音节，脸上的红色蔓延到了耳根。眼神里略微有些不甘，鹤丸报复式地蹭进三日月的怀里，将自己的欲望通过三日月的小腹肌肤确实地传递给了他。  
鹤丸的主动让三日月眯起双眼，身下也到达了极限，由于鹤丸双腿的阻挠，全数灌输进了鹤丸的最深处。同时，他也感受到了小腹处的濡湿感。

“还想要离开我么。”  
第二天早上起来，鹤丸看着起皱的被单以及一举一动间从后面汩汩冒出的白色液体，朝站在卧室门口的笑盈盈的三日月扔了个枕头。


End file.
